Fawna,Towyn,Adonna
by KarenFanWriter
Summary: Three Girls of a DnD series about their backgrounds and how their first saw their crushes.


FTA (Fawna,Towyn,Adonna)

A Tingles and Dragons fan girl FanFiction

(Fawna the Fair and Graceful)

When Fawna was born her mother died. And when her father found out she was a daughter he left her at the gates of an Orc tribe. He cared not for her. Fawna was found by a Orc woman and brought inside the gates. She may have been born full Elf but she was loved and raised in the family of Orcs. She was like a Shaman for their clan. She had several chances to wed any strong capable Orc man. But she didn't want to wed yet. Then one Day she went with her Orc father to an Arena where some fighters were fighting for gold and some Championship. The Gnome announcer introduced a huge guy. A Human. Then he announced a Half-Orc named Raegar The Koldhart. Raegar was much stronger looking compared to the human. She was awe struck by him. Something about his muscles or the way he said Champ when just busting the shit of this human man. Either way Raegar the Koldhart. She is 23.

(Towyn the Swanharted)

She was born into a hard life. Her father is the town's baker. Her brother was killed for his services to the town mayor. But she and her father are proud he served. Her mother died years back and she misses her. Like anyone she was scared of the outside world. But she was made sure she could feed herself as well as protect herself. So he made sure she knew sword fighting and dagger play. That's why she knows how to cook. One day she was been attacked and a giant of a man came up and in a derpy voice said

"Don't you hurt the Lady!" in a barbaric like yell. He smashed his huge hammer into the thieves. Then he said.

"You okay little lady?" She nodded and thanked him. His smiled warmed her little fearful heart. She had nothing to repay this giant man but a hand full of spicy meat sticks.

"Oh, what are those little Lady?" he asked. "They are peppered spice meat sticks." She said handing them out to him.

"What's your name giant sir?" she said wanting to know who just saved her.

"Me? I'm Jedidiah Dorpe. And I'm not from here. I live from the Islands." He said. She nodded in understanding.

"Well, you're a sweet person to have saved me. Not anyone would save a Halfling like me." She told Jed.

"I don't understand why anyone would do that?" said Jed. She sighs and pats his arm.

"Just cause big man. But whatever happens don't let anyone tell you any different. You are you and don't be any different." She said and walked away. But she never forgot the Giant man named Jedidiah.

(Adonna the Werewolf cursed Dark Elf)

Adonna was walking to a tavern and her orphan brother that travels with her with pay. In other words she has to keep paying him to even be in her company. He tells her he has to go to the woods alone but to keep a hold of his armor and clothes. This was an odd as shit request to her. She thought. But she did what the Elf wanted. He and Adonna went out to the woods and she shut her eyes and he stripped down and handed her his clothes. Then she said

"I'm not looking man." He chucked

"Heck you can look. No woman will touch me if you ever find out what I'm talking about." Then the smile faded from his face. She looks at him. He was nude. But she never took her eyes from his face. She knew this guy since birth. He was only three years older than her. He looked up at the clouds and saw the moon was full this night.

"Adonna, sis. Please for the sake of your life head back to the tavern. I'll return, just leave my clothes on the rocks over there and leave. Please sis." He begged. She put the clothes down and she walked a ways up but like a stupid girl she stayed in the woods. She thought maybe she knew what he was doing but why naked and in the dead of night. She watched his body shifting and he was growling like an animal. The moonlight was hitting his body and it was poetic in a horror like way. Her brother is a dang werewolf. It blew her mind. She should've known the signs. The fact he was sensitive to things and smells as of late.

"Baldor!" she yelled. Very stupid act on her part Baldor ran up to her and saw her as prey. And she ran another stupid act. He attacked her but didn't kill her.

The next morning Baldor woke up naked next to Adonna. He saw she was bloody and barely alive.

"Shit! Adonna! Wake up damn it. Wake up." He said touching her face. Her eyes opened fluttering.

"Baldor?" she started to cry.

"Shit sis, why didn't you listen to me. I didn't want this." he held her close crying into her shoulder.

Days later she recovers and Baldor has to tell her about this curse he has to now. She'll be inflicted with the curse.

She didn't take that well but what could she do. She left and Baldor stayed with her until she mastered her beast side enough that she could be on her own.

Which brings us to the town festival. And she was throwing daggers at a plank of wood and then she looked over to a well armed Half-elf man. Who was throwing three daggers into a target. Which was at a throwing contest at the festival. She never found out his name was. But she was intrigued by his skill with his wrists. And she thought him attractive. So she followed him and his friends to the tavern. Where see found out his name is Howell.

(The End of the Bios)


End file.
